


Their Special Relationship

by Likea_boss9987



Series: Their Special Relationship [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likea_boss9987/pseuds/Likea_boss9987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and England has this Special Relationship, right? Yeah, France doesn't like it. FrUK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Special Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Characters might be OOC
> 
> Author's Note: So, it seems I love both USUK and FrUK. Brilliant. And since I like jealousy… this happened. I've always wondered if you're a FrUK shipper, how does the Special Relationship come into play? I doubt France would be pleased.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything; Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

You know what France found annoying?

There were many things, really. There were the normal concerns of any nation—such as the economy (and for your information, Big Brother was doing quite well thank you very much) and that terrible Eurozone Crisis a few years prior—sure. But what he was talking about was more personal. Not really  _France_  the country's problem but  _Francis_  the personification of France's issue.

America and England's so-called 'Special Relationship'. Really, what it really was was America taking advantage of England and wasting too much of his time. Time that England should be spending with him, his  _lover._

Okay, perhaps that was being a bit too harsh on poor  _Amérique._ America and his  _petit lapin_  were best friends, after all.

But that did not mean that the Special Relationship didn't bother him. Especially considering that England did once have strong feelings for America. And America had broken England's heart so couldn't he just leave England alone already?

…And alright, he  _had_  helped America gain independence. But who do you think helped England during those dark days after? With his own revolution, he had limited time to assist England, but he was still  _there_. Could that be said for America?

No, he didn't think so.

He and England also had a long, difficult history between them, as well as many petty fights in present days. However, it was clear that there was the brilliance of love there too, and the fights were really to show that they both still cared. Not to mention, it made them look like a married couple. Sweet. Lovely.

Just perfect for the country of  _l'amour, non?_

Besides, France and England had a Special Relationship first. When their people started to grow closer in the twentieth century, they were finally able to acknowledge their feelings for each other and become a couple with the signing of the Entente Cordiale. And they still kept a romantic relationship to date.

But you could see why England and America's Special Relationship worried him, right? Since his and England's romance started with a Special Relationship in everything but name, who is to say the same won't happen for America and England?

Of course, they both had had romantic feelings to begin with and that was what caused their relationship to take off. Francis also trusted his grumpy, little Brit not to stray, even though he teasingly called him the Erotic Ambassador. Nonetheless, he was human (sort of) and insecurity was natural, even for someone as great as him.

Not to mention all of England's bosses always discreetly nudging him in America's direction. Winston Churchill being the one who started it all. Francis resented him for it.

(Not that he would tell England though, what with Churchill being one of his favourite bosses)

Even when the 'Special Relationship' was said to end, it would always be a false call or they would still keep a 'unique bond'. Honestly?

Francis wanted to call bullshit but what could he do? Relationships between nations were complicated and though not completely dependent on what their citizens wanted, nations had to keep their people's interests in mind.

And in the end, France could put up with it. Could deal with America and England's close relationship.

Because he knew who England loved. Because his love for Arthur was strong enough to withstand the fact that America and England's shared a close bond.

As one of his poets once said:  _On pardonne tant que l'on aime._

The extent of his love was definitely strong enough to pardon their Special Relationship.

He and England had their own Special Relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Corny ending is corny. Also the quote is from French writer François de la Rochefoucauld.
> 
> After this I think I should stick with USUK. I don't think I'm particularly good at giving France the appropriate tone when writing from his perspective. Or maybe I should write some FrUKUS. Love triangles are awesome!


End file.
